


Remember That

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i miss 2park who doesnt, lame try to water the tags, side jinhwi!, theyre helpful dw lol, wedding proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Two times Woojin tries to ask Jihoon for marriage and that one time he actually does (or not).Or just Woojin being paranoid of things and instead of doing what he should, he just drops dumb spiels.





	Remember That

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am nothing but a sad potato who misses 2park bigtime. writer's block held me back for months and coping up from all the things that has happened really did take me away from writing. anyway, here's one try to give us a little breath of 2park through this drought, enjoy assholes!

  


Jihoon wakes up to the rays of sunlight hitting his face. It was almost like those morning scenes in movies of waking up covering your eyes from the sun with one arm aesthetically but Jihoon knows it isn't his case. He drags the sheets over his head and hisses under his breath, "Park fucking Woojin."

He knows well enough his boyfriend has left the curtains open intentionally to wake him up (for screaming out loud, it’s only ten in the morning and Jihoon isn't much of a morning person, everybody knows that).

 

And so much for a morning, Jihoon once again is welcomed to the kitchen with the smell of burnt toast and fried rice. But if you have a clingy Woojin during mornings like this, you would want to be Jihoon.

The younger smiles at Jihoon apologetically as if he knows he's done something wrong. He had his snaggletooth on display for Jihoon, a sign he's trying to look cute or impress Jihoon for whatever he's done. He had his arms wide open, striding towards Jihoon and buries the latter in his arms.

"You burnt my toast again," Jihoon mumbles as he sinks into the embrace, smelling the scent of Woojin. It was his favorite, the raw scent of the younger. It is his own and it is one of the reasons why Jihoon feels home in his arms, because Woojin smells so naturally pleasing and it makes him feel like he belongs to his sunkissed skin, to Woojin's strong but comforting arms.

It overpowers the bitter smell of toast or the salty scent of fried rice and eggs served on the table. Jihoon is way too lost in Woojin's original scent.

"I'm sorry. Good morning, love. At least I got you your favorite hot chocolate," Woojin kisses Jihoon's forehead, chuckling as the older looks up at him and Woojin notices his bed hair sticking out in all directions possible.

"You laugh as if you don't see me too often with this ridiculous morning look," Jihoon pouts.

"It is because I still find you adorable everytime you wake up looking like this."

"No. You find it funny. See, you're laughing again," Jihoon knots his eyebrows.

Woojin pecks Jihoon's lips and squeezes him tighter into his embrace, "Whatever you say. Now let's eat, I'm hungry."

  


It's funny how they ended up like this. When they got this apartment six years ago, both of them was too comfortable of each other, too confident of living together. It was reasonable, for two people who grew up together and practically living in each other's house every day of their lives. Jihoon and Woojin are best friends since they were three. It started when Woojin held a slingshot for the first time, stubby little fingers gripping around its handle and the rubber wrapped against a small rock. He was in his room's window and was targeting a bird on the neighbor's window. Aimlessly, little Woojin shot his rock and hit the glass window instead, breaking it into pieces.

The whole thing wasn't an issue to the homeowner expect for the boy, around Woojin's age, who owns that room he broke the window of. The little boy was extremely frightened for his life when it happened and it really took him quite a while to forgive Woojin after the latter's effort to bring him gummy bears whenever their mothers bring them to the park and they meet by the playground. Jihoon was the other boy.

 

Maybe both of them just got too overwhelmed for having the freedom to finally trash a home of their own. They started college by the time they lived in that apartment but eventually, they found themselves drifting away from each other due to busy schedules- Jihoon being an art major and Woojin being a film major. Their courses aren't at all different but still, their every night gaming became once a week to twice a month; their weekly dinner out became once a month or none at all.

It was ironic, how when they started to live in the same proximity is also the time they started to live in their own worlds, drifting them apart.

But being best friends who knew each other more than themselves, more than anyone else, they started to fix things when college start to become lighter for their lives, when they had enough time to catch at least six hours of sleep. They slowly find themselves seated on their couch side by side, can of beer on one of their hands and talking about how shitty things can get at school, how a particular professor makes their lives a living hell by piling a mountain of paper works and productions to finish. Eventually, they found themselves confiding to each other, comforting every night of stress. Slowly, Jihoon learned deeper when to talk to Woojin or not. As time passes, Woojin understood Jihoon more when he doesn't talk to him but in times, he does ever so excessively.

 

There were times they don't talk and they know something's wrong. Sometimes, it's caused by Jihoon losing Woojin's toothbrush cap after opening it thinking it was his. Sometimes, it's caused by Woojin not throwing the trash for two Thursdays already and Jihoon has to do the deed. But they never end the day without talking their shits out, if it goes on overnight, there would always be a note on the table by whoever leaves first in the morning, saying sorry.

 

And that was how Jihoon and Woojin grew in their own cramped space with each other as their anchor. They finished college together and how they found themselves one day calling each other boyfriends, they're not so sure.

It was around May, days before Jihoon's birthday that Woojin finally admits (more like, _accepts_ ) that he is dumbly in love with his best friend. It took him a while, a little longer that expected for a normal person in love to realize that he has been pining on Jihoon unconsciously over the past four years (this has been an issue during his pep talk with Jinyoung and Daehwi because who the fuck pines over someone without knowing?). Thankfully, Jihoon isn't as dumb as Woojin and tells that he was just waiting for the younger to confess. To cut their long agonizing story short, that's how they _think_ they got together.

  
  


Domestic is an understatement if one would describe the Parks. They're far way more than that. And to be honest, it wasn't any different when they had the label boyfriends than the previous years they were not. They still bicker, literally kick each other ever so randomly, and pull pranks like little kids. Daehwi always complains whenever he walks in on them in their apartment chasing around the living room with Woojin wearing only his boxers, dripping like a wet dog running after Jihoon while the latter going around holding Woojin's towel.

And Daehwi is also the most disgusted one when he witnesses the two make out shamelessly during their movie nights at home.

  
  
  


"You've been together for like, two years? And you've been living together for all of your lives, you've been inlove with him for six years or maybe longer if you weren't just dumb, what's unreasonable for you to want a marriage?" Daehwi asks while sipping his orange juice, kicking the extra pillow Jinyoung threw his way earlier.

Woojin came over their place since breakfast telling them he wants to ask Jihoon to marry him.

Jinyoung and Daehwi knows he'd been wanting to.

"What if he's not yet ready?" Woojin asks in a small voice.

"Dude, it's not like you're gonna marry him right then and there you propose. After that, you still have time to ready yourselves. You know Jihoon, he may be indecisive and fickle minded at times but he's always sure about you. We all know that." Daehwi says.

"But-"

"Listen, Woojin. Jihoon may always drag you, insult you in so many meaningless way but he has never made you or tried to not make you feel like you're second in his priorities. He would never ditch that Chemistry class he was failing to save you from that manhole you almost fell into in freshman year. You may never notice it but Jihoon shoves more than half of his chicken into your mouth whenever we eat out," Jinyoung supplies.

 

Woojin thinks. Both of them are now capable to live on their own and feed each other more than three times a day. Their careers never got into the way and they still have enough time to spend with each other save for the days that require them to work overtime which rarely happens.

Woojin's sister, Yerim, loves Jihoon. Max, way back home in Masan, loves Woojin as well (a tad bit more than he loves his owner, as much as Jihoon denies). Their parents are both supportive of what they have and who, actually, have been pushing them to get married ever since they told them about their relationship.

To be completely honest, there's nothing in the way for Woojin to be afraid of asking Jihoon about marrying him.

He nods and looks up at Daehwi and Jinyoung who patiently (not) waits for Woojin to clear up his mind, "Okay, I'll do it."

Daehwi squeals as Jinyoung pats Woojin's shoulder a little harder to be called a congratulatory pat but Woojin didn't mind.

"I'm gonna call Daniel for a flash mob, where do you-"

"No, Daehwi. I'm not doing that," Woojin raises a hand in front of Daehwi to stop the younger from planning more ridiculous things. Jinyoung laughs behind him.

"You're no fun," Daehwi pouts, "Jinyoung don't be like Woojin when you propose to me."

"Who said I'm proposing to you?" Jinyoung asks and Daehwi throws two cushions at his boyfriend and shoves Woojin aside to kick Jinyoung.

 

 

 

What really frightens Woojin to ask Jihoon about marriage is if the latter would take him seriously. Or if he could do it in the most normal way possible.

The first time he tried to propose was during one of their movie nights. They were watching Ralph Breaks the Internet and Woojin wasn't paying attention to the movie. He's fucking nervous, ring in his hoodie pocket that he keeps palming every two minutes and lines in his head that aren't too cohesive for Woojin to make out a proper statement. Thank goodness Jihoon is too immersed at how cute Vanellope is and doesn't notice Woojin's anxiety beside him.

"Woojin, I want to adopt fifteen kids too like Fix It felix and his wife," Jihoon suddenly tugs on Woojin's arm and turns to him, randomly kissing the younger's cheek.

Woojin stares at Jihoon in disbelief, eyes wide. "You already complains whenever I run around the house after that stupid cleaning robot you bought and you want more?"

"I said kids, Woojin. You're a monster, not a kid," Jihoon said with furrowed eyebrows.

Woojin rolls his eyes and pecks Jihoon's nose, "Okay, we'll do that but you're gonna have to marry me first before we can adopt kids."

Oh.

Here we go, Woojin thinks. He didn't think it would go this way. He actually expected himself stuttering over cheesy lines about how Jihoon's eyes hold a galaxy. He thought of asking Jihoon to marry him during the credits when all they can hear is the soundtrack and see nothing but each other, not in the middle of an animated movie when Jihoon suddenly blurts out something stupid.

Jihoon looks at Woojin incredulously but says nothing.

"What? That's a basic," Woojin says defensively, "Marry me."

Okay. _That's quite bad, Woojin, but that's fine. Breathe._

As he pulls a serious face and slowly takes out his hand out of his pocket holding the ring, Woojin's nose started to itch and breathes in then letting out the loudest rhinoceros-like sneeze right in front of Jihoon's face, snot and all.

 

 _That's really bad_. Woojin mentally wanted to pull all of his hair out but Jihoon does the it for him.

"On second thought, I'm never going to raise kids with a dirty thing like you, asshole!" Jihoon screams as he pulls Woojin's hair and grabs Woojin's shirt to wipe his face.

  
  
  


The second time Woojin tries, they were both running late for work and Woojin really did not plan anything but he found himself shoving the ring into his pocket as he prepares Jihoon's outfit while the latter was taking a bath.

"Jihoon, drink your chocolate first before you get dressed and spill it on your shirt," Woojin yells from their room as he hears Jihoon shuffle out of the bathroom.

He walks out after picking up their things and putting them down on the couch before striding to the kitchen where Jihoon was leaning against the counter, hair dripping wet and bath robe covering him like a baby. Woojin often times find Jihoon hot after shower but not today. Not like this, not when he knows there's a thing that pulls his heart down to his pocket beating like a crazy machine.

“This is extra sweet today but I like it, thanks boyfriend,” Jihoon smiles up at Woojin and fixes his tie.

“That would sound sweeter if you call me husband instead of _boyfriend,_ ” Woojin tries.

“Yeah, yeah. We don’t have time to play house around here, dinosaur. We’re late,” Jihoon kisses Woojin’s cheeks as he puts down his now empty cup.

Jihoon drags him out of their apartment to the car as soon as they were ready. Woojin takes it upon himself to drive and Jihoon stay quiet during the ride, randomly talks to himself while reviewing some of the papers he has for work.

Woojin can still feel the weight in his left pocket as he reaches for  Jihoon’s hand when they reach a red light. He sighs as he feels Jihoon grip his hand just as he did.

“Everything okay?” Jihoon asks worriedly.

“Uhh, I’m just thinking-” Woojin pauses when Jihoon looks away and checks the stoplight.

“Don’t overthink too much, Wooj. The light’s green,” Jihoon says and squeezes Woojin’s hand.

Woojin knows Jihoon is genuine with his words. He chuckles back, “Yeah.”

  


A week later, Jihoon is out of town for three days and Woojin takes this time to contemplate with himself. He has only been trying twice, been dropping random hints about what he wants but he feels something strange. Something he knows he shouldn’t feel but still lets it beat him up. And he’s getting worries, _anxious_ actually and talking to himself about it and overthinking isn’t actually a good idea. He knows.

Even if he hesitates, he calls the person he needs to talk to.

Daehwi picks up on the fourth ring.

“Let me guess,” Daehwi sighs, “You’re overthinking again.”

“I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Want us to come over?” Daehwi asks, he hears Jinyoung say _hi hyung_ in the background.

“No, it’s fine. Just that, I’m really doubting right now,” Woojin confesses.

“Why? Have you tried already?”

“Yeah, twice actually. But I feel like either Jihoon wouldn’t want to take me seriously yet or he really just don’t want to take us to that level yet.”

There was a beat of silence, then Daehwi speaks.

“I don’t know what you did yet hyung, but knowing your dumb ass, you probably just dropped hints around instead of doing the actual thing. Think of Jihoon hyung too. I don't want to tell you what to do but I hope you do find enough courage first before you plan or do anything. Not because we told you it's time already doesn't mean you have to do it right away. Beating around the bush may have confused Jihoon hyung, don't you think?" Daehwi says, and hearing Woojin hum from the other line, he continues.

"I'm not saying you're selfish hyung, I know you're not. But I do know how your mind travels miles and miles when you're alone and we don't want that, don't we? You have all the time in the world, and Jihoon hyung trusts you we all know that. We do trust you, too. Do it in the right time Woojin hyung, when you feel like it. It's okay to doubt but don't let it give you fear to do the things you are most capable to do."

 

"That is one hell of a speech, babe," Jinyoung says loudly from the other line.

Woojin smiles from it and breathes deep, "Thank you, Hwi. And Jinyoung. That really made me think better."

"Nice to hear, hyung. Remember you can call us any time."

 

Woojin clears his mind until the day Jihoon comes home. He welcomes him with a big bear hug as Jihoon whines in his arms about how tiring work was. Woojin laughs against his soft hair and kisses his crown saying he's making dinner for them.

Their dynamics never changed a single bit- Jihoon is still bratty and clingy and cuddly to Woojin. They're hot and cold just like always and Woojin is always grateful to have Jihoon in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry for burning your toast again," Woojin says as he watches Jihoon flutter his eyes open. It's the weekend. Both of them have lighter work to do for this week so Jihoon slept in again, thanks for Woojin being responsible (at times).

Jihoon says nothing as he squints his eyes and spreading his arms wide as he gets up. Woojin smiles at him and comes closer to Jihoon who immediately clings to him like a big koala.

"You big baby," Woojin chuckles and hugs Jihoon tighter, "Come on, let's eat."

"My legs don't work today," Jihoon says in his sleepy voice and gosh, years later, Woojin still feels those fucking butterflies. He wiggles out of Jihoon's embrace to which the other whines at.

"Stop being a brat, Ji. Let's go I'm hungry," Woojin stands up and Jihoon lazily drapes himself to Woojin as the latter pulls him up too. Woojin sighs but kisses Jihoon still as he drags both of them out the room.

 

"Sungwoon hyung called yesterday asking how are we," Jihoon  brings up as they were eating.

"That poodle brother of yours, I still haven't forgave him for my console." Woojin furrows his brows.

Jihoon laughs, "He knew you'd say that. He says he'll visit next week and get you a new one."

"He better do," Woojin replies as he reaches for his apple juice.

"Anyway, love," Jihoon pauses with his mouth full of food, "uhh..."

"Did you break your phone again?" Woojin deadpans.

"No."

"Do you want new clothes?"

"Uhh, no," Jihoon sighs and swallows another spoonful of food, "..can we,"

"Stop stalling, Jihoon. Tell me what you want," Woojin says impatiently and focusing his whole attention to Jihoon.

"Can we get a dog?" Jihoon blurts out and smiles at him.

Woojin rolls his eyes and swear he saw Jihoon pout immediately, "As long as you promise you'll take care of it."

Jihoon's eyes suddenly lit up, "Of course I will."

"And be responsible of its poop and its food and everything," Woojin adds.

"I promise," Jihoon nods continuously at him before bending over to kiss Woojin sloppily, Woojin groans.

"Okay, we can," Woojin answers defeatedly but smiles wide as Jihoon literally bounces on his seat. He doesn't know where Jihoon got the idea of getting a dog but the though of Jihoon cooing on a small ball of fur gives Woojin something that tickles in his stomach.

"You know you're the best boyfriend ever," Jihoon praises and Woojin smirks at him as he smirks taking his apple juice again.

"I know."

"Boring," Jihoon laughs and gets back to his food again.

 

Just that, Jihoon pauses for more than five seconds, looking down and it gets Woojin curious.

"Hey, what is it?" Woojin asks. Jihoon doesn't answer.

"Jihoon," Woojin reaches for the older's arm but he speaks.

"What is this, Wooj?" Jihoon asks.

"What is what?" Woojin returns the question and fuck, he hears Jihoon sniff all of a sudden.

"Fuck, Jihoon. Are you crying? What the fuck is-"

 

"Gosh, Woojin. What is this?" Jihoon holds his head up and raises his hand with a ring around its fourth finger.

Woojin just stares at Jihoon. Soon, Jihoon is pouting and crying again and Woojin can't help but stand from his seat and hug JIhoon. He laughs when Jihoon cries harder and slaps his arm.

"Okay, I'll explain." Woojin kneels infront of JIhoon and hold both of the latter's hands in his. Jihoon is still sniffing but gives Woojin his full attention.

"I wore you that when you were sleeping. Please don't be mad at me. I thought of doing it because I don't really know how to propose to you properly. Also, I'm afraid you'll reject me and run away and leave me," Woojin sighs.

"Why would I do that?" Jihoon asks in his broken voice.

"Let me finish," Woojin glares at him but smiles and goes on, "I've tried to ask you, honestly. I really did but you may not be aware I was really doing it because okay, I know I'm dumb but I'm only dumb for you."

"Of course, my idiot," Jihoon smiles and kisses Woojin on the lips, "Okay continue."

"So yeah, I kept dropping hints and I thought either you just thought it as jokes or maybe you're just not yet ready to take it seriously. And if ever I did confuse you, I'm sorry. For weeks I really doubted myself and I may also doubted us. But I already cleared my mind and I didn't know Daehwi and Jinyoung would ever be of help, but yeah, they helped. So here I am, being dumber than ever, doing this lame act of proposal to not get rejected or if ever you will, at least would hurt a little less." Woojin squeezes Jihoon's hand, a cue that he's done talking.

 

"Don't worry, I won't turn you down. You think I would? After all those years?" Jihoon asks.

"Maybe you got tired of me," Woojin pouts and Jihoon shakes his head.

"No. I never will. I love you so much, okay? Oh my god, I didn't know your small brain would be able to come up with this I swear Woojin this is the sweetest thing I've ever known," Jihoon says in the brink of crying again but Woojin pulls him up to a big hug.

"Thank you," Woojin whispers as he kisses JIhoon's temple.

"No, thank you. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for being my whole world," Jihoon says and hugs Woojin tighter.

 

If Jihoon has known all of the failed attempts of Woojin to ask for his hand, Woojin doesn't need to know. All that matters is that they have each other now.

 

And forever.

**Author's Note:**

> there we go! anyway if anyone wants to know,
> 
> prompt:  
> jihoon wakes up with an engagement ring already worn on his finger because woojin doesn't know how to propose properly


End file.
